Deus Absconditus
by Gustcloak-Runner
Summary: A man who is searching for his past, and will slowly unwravel his future.
1. The Desert

Note: This story will get better; I am just introducing the main setting and everything right now. The main character will eventually have battles and stuff. I should have another update by tomorrow night, so check back than. -Gustcloak Runner (The goblin assassin)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He woke up in the middle of the desert. He stood up and saw a team of horses riding of into the distance, over the towering dune in the distance. He saw the horses riding away and realized the situation he was in. "Wait! Stop!" He soon realized that his cries were futile, and they were quickly ceased. He sighed and took a glance at his surroundings. It all seemed alien to him. He sighed once more and decided to walk in the direction of the long gone riders.  
  
He started off in that direction and tried to remember how he got in this forbidden, lonely desert. He remembered a great whit flash, and than his head hurt. He walked off the headache and realized he didn't remember anything besides the great white flash.  
  
He examined himself: he was in poor, worn out rags that were a poor excuse for clothes; wore tattered boots that were made from some kind of hide of an animal; and had a small leather case strapped to his left leg.  
  
His eyes stopped on the case and he halted altogether. He opened the case and found a small dagger in it. He took the dagger out and examined it: it was made of a very strong metal, and looked brand new. He could see his own reflection in it.  
  
He looked at his face in the reflection of the dagger. He had a clean- shaven face, and long black hair that went down to his shoulders. He looked to the side of his head; he saw long pointed ears. He realized that he wasn't paying any attention to his build or stature, either. He quickly looked at his body. He did not look at all like what he expected. He expected a tall nimble body; but instead found a big, bulky, strong looking stature.  
  
Why had he expected a tall nimble figure? He thought back and tried to dig deep into his brain. He remembered tall nimble figures, with pointed ears of course, jumping very quickly. Moving to fast for his eyes to keep up with.  
  
His head started to hurt again. He decided not to do any more thinking until he got a good nights rest; he put the dagger back in his pouch, and continued walking.  
  
After about four or five miles of walking, he stopped. He looked around in wonder; where was he? This place looked exactly like the one he had been at a while ago. Had he been walking in circles this whole time? His head quickly turned about, and the breeze that had been following him this whole time, changed direction and started to move faster; blowing his the only sign of the direction he had been walking, away.  
  
His head turned about quickly, and he panicked. He looked around very nervously and lost all sense of what direction he had came from. Where had he come from? Where was he going? Is there any life on this miserable planet? These questions buzzed in his head, and he feared for his life.  
  
He ran against the wind, and continued on, with the dust tearing and piercing his skin.  
  
When the winds calmed down to the point where he could look past his arms length, he saw, or what appeared to be, the ruins of a city. He ran even harder, for fear that the winds might pick up once more and for the hopes of life and rest.  
  
He went into the city, ran into the closest building to him and collapsed inside. Not noticing the native people eating their lunch as the winds howled outside. 


	2. The Birth of Deus

[I took note of the first review, and decided to actually give him a name early on in the story, because I think he needs one, too. Well, other than that, this is the second chapter in a who-knows-how-many series. Continue reading, I write almost every day. Thanks for reading. -GR]  
  
[Wow, this took me a long time to write. Sorry for the wait, but its finally here. If you know what the translation to the word in the story (hint, hint) don't tell anyone. I think people should find it out for themselves. Thanks for reading, enjoy-GR]  
  
The Birth of Deus  
  
He awoke in a small, heated room. He quickly stood up, and glanced about. He saw a window in the opposite corner of where he sat. He peered through it and saw that he wind was blowing even harder. Hard enough to blow his skin to pieces. He would have never survived the storm if he hadn't found this place.  
  
He stood up and got out of the bed, and noticed that he had new clothes on. They didn't fit him particularly well, but to him, clothes were clothes. He ran his hand up his leg and looked for his dagger. It was gone; if he was attacked now, he was helpless. He walked out of the room, and hoped that he was with friendly people.  
  
When he walked out, he found that the house was just as small as the room. A soft whistling distracted him, and a person strolled into the room. She was carrying a basket full of clothes, and seemed distracted. He quickly ducked behind a wall, and the mistress walked by him without a glance.  
  
She walked over to another room, put down her basket and walked back to another area that seemed to be the kitchen. She grabbed things from another basket and started to chop them into pieces and put them into another basket; "This was his chance," he thought.  
  
He slowly walked behind the woman, with out catching her attention, and grabbed a knife from the rack beside her. He seized the mistress and held the knife to her throat. She smiled and kept at her work, with the knife at her throat.  
  
"I bring you into my house and you repay me by holding a knife to my throat?" the woman said.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? What am I.?" She interrupted him.  
  
"Will the questions cease? Please?" She sighed, turned around, looked into his eyes and smiled. He had to look down at the woman to see her eyes. He did not notice how amazingly beautiful she was; and was unable to take his eyes off of her. Her eyes glowed in a bright white hue. Suddenly, a tilde wave of pain flowed over his brain and he fell on the floor. He saw blackness once again.  
  
.  
  
He woke yet again. He heard the woman humming her tune again and he quickly stood up. She was in front of his bed folding clothes. He had a massive head rush, and everything around him went dark for a second. He felt different somehow. Like he knew himself.  
  
"What did you do to me!" he shouted. "Why do I feel, different?" He looked at his hands, arms, and went examined his whole body. He did not notice anything different.  
  
"Please, no need to shout, Deus Absconditus."  
  
"How did you know my name? How do I know my name?" he muttered to himself. Deus Absconditus. How did he know that was his name? He did not know this before. Why should he know now? "How. Did you. Why do I know of things I did not know of before?" Deus Absconditus pondered.  
  
"I am the female nymph, Atnimine. I revived your memory, or at least all you need to know. The gods prevent me from reviving everything; I believe that, that is not their wish. I think the have many plans for you, Deus Absconditus." Antimine explained.  
  
"But, why? Why help me when I invade your home? I might kill you without hesitation, and yet, you take me as if I am a harm less sheep."  
  
"The God's sometimes talk to me. They give me a gift to help mortals regain their memory. You are a blessed one; you have also been given a gift, and it is your destiny to find it."  
  
"What is my gift? What is my past? I must know, please help me to remember my past tribulations." He begged.  
  
"I cannot do that. You must find your self. Not you shall get one meal, and than leave, or else you shall be killed. I have prepared a meal for you, and have given you clothes to wear and a pack to hold your things," she pointed to the chair beside him. Deus Absconditus looked beside him and saw clothes made of the brown and white hide of some kind of animal and a pack made of leather. He also noticed his dagger that he was in possession of earlier.  
  
"Your meal will be ready in five minutes. Get dressed and sit at the table and I will serve you. Or, if you wish to leave now, you may." She got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. He got up and dressed him self, knowing his new name. Deus Absconditus. 


End file.
